


worlds apart

by laurentsaint



Series: DBH Star Trek AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Star Trek AU, Voyeurism, Vulcan!Connor, Vulcan!Nines, for now, kind of, the convin is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentsaint/pseuds/laurentsaint
Summary: Nines and Gavin are stuck in their honeymoon phase, and Connor is horribly, horribly jealous.





	worlds apart

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely blown away by the response on my last fic, and I can't thank you guys enough. <3

“Will you _ever_ get off my case about that shit?”

 

Completely unprompted, and out of nowhere, Lieutenant Gavin Reed’s voice cut through Connor’s careful concentration on his PADD.

 

Startled, Connor’s gaze flew up just in time to see Gavin drop his food tray onto the table, directly opposite to Connor. He considered responding, for a second, since Nines hadn’t moved an inch.

 

Gavin continued, “Yeah, whatever. At least my food actually tastes like something.”

 

Again, Nines made no move to indicate he was listening. Gavin didn’t even seem irritated about it.

 

Perhaps this was another of his mental breaks.

 

Silence lapsed over the table once again, and Connor turned his focus back to his PADD. There were more important things to be dealing with— like approving the new layouts for the restrooms on the engineering deck.

 

He managed to get as far as calculating the extra water wastage that would result from five sinks rather than four, when a brash sound interrupted his calculations.

 

Gavin was laughing.

 

Not an unusual occurrence, if not for the fact that nobody had spoken.

 

Connor considered opening a light connection with his brother to enquire after Gavin’s well-being, until he saw the briefest of smiles on Nines’ face.

 

Self-consciously, Connor looked down at his shirt. Had he done something?

 

“Is something amusing?” he asked in his best Captain voice.

 

“Huh?” Gavin’s obnoxious chewing halted for two point one seconds. “Oh. Nah, sorry.”

 

_‘ Apologies_ ,’ Nines’ mental voice came, immediately afterwards. _‘ Gavin is still still mostly unaware of his vocalisations whilst attempting to communicate through our bond_.’

 

Connor slammed the connection shut between their minds so quickly that even the ever-apathetic Nines flinched.

 

Of course. The _bond_.

 

The realisation struck not long afterwards that Nines would find the immediate cut-off strange. Feigning a look of sudden concern, Connor said, “Excuse me. My presence has been urgently requested on the engineering deck.”

 

He wasted no time in speeding out of the mess hall, not sparing a glance back. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he enjoyed this particular perk of being the Captain— nobody would interrupt if he happened to look busy.

 

Not to say he wasn’t busy— he just happened to find elsewhere to be, after any particularly forward public displays of affection between Gavin and his brother.

 

_‘ That was weird.’_

 

Starting, Connor’s fingers froze as they reached out to the turbolift controls.

 

That was— unmistakably— Gavin. Or, his mental voice. Connor turned just in time to see the turbolift doors close in front of him.

 

_‘ You think he’s okay_?’ he continued, mental voice still clear as day.

 

Connor felt his mind reach out tentatively towards the source of the interruption. _‘ Gavin,’_ he tried. Again, a little more desperate. _‘Gavin?’_

 

A few seconds stretched by with no response.

 

_‘ He has been exhibiting common symptoms of stress recently_.’

 

But that— he’d recognise Nines’ mental voice anywhere.

 

Connor came to the slow, uncomfortable realisation that he was overhearing his brother’s and Gavin’s conversation through their shared bond.

 

Only—

 

It wasn’t like Nines to so carelessly broadcast his thoughts like this. He had always possessed the superior mental strength between the two of them. He’d never.

 

_‘ If even I can see it, it must be fuckin’ awful for him_.’

 

_‘ I will broach the subject with him tonight_ ,’ came Nines’ reply.

 

Connor could feel a little worry seeping through the connection, wherever it was coming from. Whether it was from Nines or Gavin, he couldn’t tell.

 

_‘ I thought tonight was date night_ ,’ Gavin responded, a teasing lilt to his thoughts. His tone was light. Happy.

 

It shouldn’t have sent Connor’s heart lurching in his stomach. He knows it shouldn’t have.

 

Vulcan culture dictated that one should be respectfully distant towards a family member’s bondmate. And that, essentially, was a big part of Connor’s job as a diplomat— representing his culture, and Starfleet, in a positive way.

 

But the longer he spent around the couple, the faster he came to the conclusion that he didn’t give a fuck about Vulcan customs.

 

He was angry, and he hated it.

 

_‘ You are correct_.’

 

He knew, rationally, that no man-made force in the cosmos could influence a t’hy’la bond. Even so, Nines would never have done something like this, even if he could.

 

There was no single entity Connor could blame. It was almost worse, that way.

 

Knowing that he never even had a chance.

 

And Connor— Connor remembered how it felt. When he thought that, perhaps, he had found his t’hy’la. He remembered the brimming hope that he might have found someone who would love him for his soul, and not his title. He remembered looking into Gavin’s eyes as their hands made contact, and the pure emotion in the way that Gavin looked back, like he felt it too.

 

He remembered the searing pain that struck his chest when he first saw his brother touch Gavin in the same way. When he first heard his brother say _that word_ to Gavin, like it was theirs alone.

 

_T’hy’la_.

 

He could barely stand the thought of the word now. Once, the word held a tentative promise of being free. Living a life filled with love rather than duty.

 

Now it held nothing but an empty dream and that one look in Gavin’s eyes that Connor would have to treasure for all it was worth. All because Connor had to go and touch Gavin like that, because he had dared to hope.

 

_‘ Do you have anything special planned for me_?’ Gavin teased.

 

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Reaching his hand behind himself, he felt around the wall for the emergency stop. He couldn’t leave like this— there was no doubting what a sad, shaky sight he must have made.

 

_‘ Do I not always have something special planned for you, ashayam_?’

 

Connor was sure he couldn’t have stopped the grimace if he tried.

 

_‘ Name one time you’ve planned anything. Absolutely fuckin’ anything._ ’ Gavin didn’t even have the mirth to pretend to sound indignated.

 

_‘ I believe last night took enough preparation for it to be considered. Remember, you_ —’

 

_‘ Alright, alright, okay_!’ Gavin interjected.

 

And instead of being subjected to only the description, images began to flash through Connor’s mind. They came and left quicker than Connor could have had the foresight to do anything about it— visions of Gavin spread out across his own bed sheets— three different positions— a silk rope tied delicately around both of his wrists— a bead of sweat dripping down his beautifully arched back as he let out a barely-contained moan— begging for more, more, _Nines, more_ —

 

The images disappeared in a flash, left Connor gasping, desperately gripping the pieces of mechanical equipment he’d ripped straight from the turbolift wall.

 

It was as though the universe had set out to play these cruel tricks on him. First, it had taken away his soulmate and given his bond to someone else.

 

Not just someone else, but his own identical brother.

 

The universe had left Connor to watch, not even from afar, and wonder. _Why him_ ? _Why not me_?

 

It had left him to become accustomed to the sharp stabs of anger, always followed by the overwhelming waves of guilt.

 

And then, as though the pain of seeing his soulmate with someone else wasn’t enough, the universe decided he needed to see more of it.

 

He needed to see— this.

 

Fucking _t’hy’la_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> I’m on tumblr here at [spacedeviants](http://spacedeviants.tumblr.com)! We also have a tumblr dedicated to the Star Trek/DBH AU right [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/detroitbecomevulcan)!


End file.
